Something Gained
by SnailWriter
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi grew up with the Varia and had long since gotten used to their bizarre ways,ever since he could remember he had known that they were dangerous people and wouldn't hesitate to take lives. He had also grown up learning that they would stop at nothing to protect their own family.
1. Chapter 1: Goodbye My Precious One

**Hello!**

**Randomly felt like writing a Tsuna and Varia family kind of fic... so here is the result of that.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this story...although i guess someone could steal it without it being illegal... but that would just be rude.**

* * *

It was a cold stormy night when it happened, such a night that one would expect everyone to be desperately seeking shelter from the rain. Yet a single man, although desperately seeking something, was not looking for shelter. He was looking for someone, or to be more specific a group of someones.

This man ran through the relentless rainy night as fast as he could. If one looked closely they could almost see the man tightly gripping on a bundle. What lay inside would be known only to him. It was by some miracle the man had not fallen due to the muddy ground.

The man wore dark clothes, a hood covered his face and features to keep from others seeing him. He ran into a large clearing to stop and recover his breath. He turned around to check his surroundings and soon pulled out a pistol from a hidden holster. He carefully took aim and fired towards the trees, his hood had been thrown back due to the movement. A dull thud sounded soon after. The man re-holstered his gun and looked down at the bundle he carried. He uncovered the thing inside and forced back a sob at the sight of what he was protecting. Inside lay a sleeping child, blissfully unaware of the events going on around him.

"It's okay Tsuna, you'll be in safe hands soon." The man said as softly as he could a soft smile appearing on his tired-looking face. "I'm so sorry _mio figlio_" He placed a kiss on the child's forehead and began his trek through the forest once again. His features hardening into an emotionless frown.

The man had lost track of how long it had been since the last man who was pursuing them had shown up. He had killed at least 3 others and knew there would still be more to come. The rain had softened to a continuous soft patter and the man could finally see the faint outlines of a large building in front of him.

Being able to see clearer was both a blessing, but also was not as his enemies could also see better as well. The man could hear the cracking of stray sticks being stepped on coming from further back in the forest, they had finally caught up to him. With a final burst of speed the man quickened his pace through the open area he was in and towards the building, within a few minutes he was able to reach the large double doors of the place. With the desperation that only a father whose child was in danger could conjure up, he knocked on the doors loudly.

"C'mon c'mon, please just this once hurry" He mumbled under his breath while looking back every few seconds to look for his pursuers. He could see that one black outline had made it out of the forest and into the open and quickly took out his gun yet again to prepare to defend himself. He looked at the doors that were in front of him and banged on them with his gun one last time. As he was preparing to begin running away a creaking was heard from the doors.

"_Chi diavolo è__così stupido da__venire__qui a__questo dio__abbandonato__un'ora al mattino_!?" An angry yell came from the doors a young male with shoulder length white hair had answered the doors with a scowl on his face. The man in black prayed that the rain had covered the loud shout from the pursuers, he looked back to check their positions again a couple more had made it out of the forest and into the vast clearing.

He turned to the white-haired male and pleaded in a quiet and cracked voice. "Please, Squalo…I-I need your help. Or rather the whole of Varias' help. They found them, my family. Nana, she was killed." The man let out a choked sob. "I couldn't save her so I grabbed Tsunayoshi and ran, I can't run any longer. So please, I beg of you do a dead man a favour and protect my child!" He held out the kid in his arms and looked back at the men who were slowly advancing on him. "I can get them all away from here, it's me they want the most after all. You and your men won't have to do a thing." Squalo stood across from him with a blank face. His eyes flickered to the black outlines that were approaching and without asking any questions he silently took the child from the man.

"You've resigned your kid to a life worse than death ya know?" was all he said.

"So long as he's still alive." The male answered.

"Goodbye Iemitsu." Squalo said in a final voice before stepping back with the child situated in one of his arms and closing the door with the other.

The man, Iemitsu, turned around and clicked the safety off his gun. He ran to the right of the building and back into the forest. As he ran he fired off a few rounds to gain the attention of the group of followers. He ran off into the night with the men closely behind him firing their own guns at him. "Goodbye Tsuna. Nana I'll see you soon, my love." Iemitsu let tears flow from his eyes as his body couldn't stand the movement any longer. He was numb from running for so long and couldn't go on any longer. He could hear the men near him and new it wouldn't be long before they found him. He crawled to a tree and waited, prayed for some miracle that he could survive, or at least that it would be quick.

He closed his eyes and leaned back onto the tree. They were really close now.

"Hey! We found him!" A couple short bursts of gunfire were heard in the forest.

* * *

**Mio Figlio = My son**

**Chi diavolo è così stupido da venire qui a questo dio abbandonato un'ora al mattino?! = Who the hell is stupid enough to come here at this god forsaken hour in the morning  
**

**I used google translate so i know the italian will have errors in it.**

**Leave a review! Tell me your thoughts!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter deux!~**

**Word Count: 1,880**

**Disclaimer: Ain't mine cept for the plot of this story**

* * *

Once inside the mansion Squalo glanced down at the kid in his arms and gave a frustrated moan. "The hell am I supposed to do with this brat now?!" He began walking down the large halls towards his bosses' office. "None of us can take care of ourselves properly, never mind a growing kid! We're assassins! Not parents! I should've thought this over…." Squalo turned and kicked the wall in frustration.

The movement jostled Tsuna in his arms, which caused the boy to wake up. Once his brown eyes were opened he looked around his surroundings and found himself in an unfamiliar place with a stranger holding him. Tsuna did the only thing he could do, he began crying.

"Shit Shit Shit! Voiii! Stop that! Stop your squealing!" Squalo held the kid up at arm's length and began slightly shaking him to see if that would make the kid stop, sadly it only worked to make Tsuna cry more. His cries were escalating to a higher volume when a head poked around the corner to see what was going on.

"hohoho Squalo, what do you have there? Hmm?" A male who was wearing sunglasses with buzz-cut brown hair that had a side piece dyed green began walking towards the two.

Squalo turned around to look at the newcomer. "Oi Lussuria help me with this!"

The other male clicked his tongue at Squalo. "Jeez that's definitely not how you handle kids, give him here you idiota." He took the kid from the swordsman and cradled Tsuna to his chest properly. Lussuria began to rock Tsuna back and forth. Tsuna began to calm down after a few moments and fell back to sleep. "See, that's how you do it! I think you need to go read a book or even watch some television sometime. So, why do you have a kid here Squalo?"

Squalo began to scowl at the other male. "It's Iemitsu's brat, we're taking care of him now."

Although he was wearing sunglasses, Squalo could clearly see the widened expression Lussuria now donned. "Ohh he ran into some trouble? So this is Tsuna neh….." His gaze lowered to the child in his arms. "Well we did promise him if anything were to happen we'd take the kid. It's the least we could do afterall…."

"Yeah I know, now c'mon lets go see if Xanxus is awake. We need to tell him about the kid." Squalo turned and began walking down the halls once more with Lussuria following behind.

They made it to their bosses' office with no other problems and Squalo moved to knock on the door when it swung open suddenly.

"Get your asses in here, I heard the brats cries from here goddamnit. Both of you better tell me what's going on in five sentences or less, and quickly trash! I hate being woken up!" A low voice growled at them. Xanxus retreated back into his office and sat at a chair that was situated behind a large wooden desk. He leaned back and laid his feet on the desk while glaring at the two others.

"Well crap he's in a terrible mood, what a great fucking start to my fantastic morning." Squalo mumbled to Lussuria. The two walked inside the room and stood in front of their boss. "This" He gestured to the boy in Lussuria's arms "Is Sawada's kid, Iemitsu is probably dead right now. I think you can figure out the rest."

The two stood in silence while they waited for Xanxus' reaction. They could see their bosses' already pissed off glare darkening more. He began yelling "Well shit! We made that deal just over two years ago and now we have to act on it so soon?! He _**already**_ got himself killed?! Who would be suicidal enough to kill a man of Iemitsu's standard anyways?! I would like to know who! Cause now we are responsible for a kid! I'll take great joy in killing them." Their boss had stood up in the middle of his rant and made his way to the door of the office. "Come with me trash, we'll get some servants to make arrangements." He opened the door and began walking towards the live-in servants rooms.

Squalo soon followed while Lussuria looked down at the boy he was holding. He frowned slightly when he noticed the kid was trembling he had his eyes wide open and a terrified expression was clearly seen on his face, Xanxus' yelling must have woken him. At least he hadn't begun crying again. He gave a smile to the frightened boy in an attempt at comfort. He might have been an assassin, but he wasn't heartless. Lussuria went to where the other two men had gone to go see to the living arrangements of the boy.

~~~xxx~~

Xanxus was pissed, when he made that promise years ago to Iemitsu he didn't account for the fact that the promise would actually need to be carried out. He let out a frustrated sigh, he knew he owed Iemitsu though. The man had saved the lives of not only him and some of his guardians, but also his mothers' life. Not many knew the fact that his mom was still alive, many convinced that she died in the accident that occurred a couple years ago, but she was around and healthy. Just in hiding.

They had a bad run in with the Vindice, his flames had gone out of control due to his brothers' 'playing around' and many were caught up in it. Iemitsu had interfered in time though, he saved his subordinates and his mother from getting fatally hurt by the flames, and was able to negotiate with the Vindice and managed to get Xanxus out of their grasp. Iemitsu made Xanxus promise that if his own family was in trouble then Xanxus would help them just like the Young Lion did for him. Iemitsu asked for nothing more, so how could Xanxus refuse the simple promise?

~~xxx~~

The group had finally arrived at the servants' quarters, they were set up differently than the rest of the mansion. The area had one set of doors blocking the rest of the hallway in the wing so that the servants could create a separate home to that of the rest of the mansion.

Xanxus raised a hand and pounded on the door. He lowered it and crossed his arms with a small scowl on his face and waited. They didn't have to wait long anyways, the servants knew that the higher up Varia members would be the only ones to knock on their doors.

"Yes? What would you like Master Xanxus?" An elderly sounding voice asked when the door slowly opened. An older man with salt and pepper hair who was dressed in a black butler's uniform stood straight at the door. He stood while looking his employer straight in the eyes, a feat not everyone could say they accomplished.

Xanxus smirked, this was a servant he actually liked. "Hmph, gather 3 or 4 others quickly. I have a job for you all." The elder man gave a small bow and quickly went back into the wing to gather whoever was awake at that time. Again they needn't wait long, this particular employee had been working at the Varia mansion for a couple years now. He was one of the few that had chosen not to be transferred and he knew that his bosses were not the most patient people.

When the man had finally opened the doors again this time with 3 other maids, they all stepped out and stood in front of their bosses. Waiting for Xanxus to tell them what he needed them for.

"Oi Lussuria bring the brat here and set him down."

Lussuria did exactly that, Tsuna had not gone back to sleep since leaving the office and had been silently observing the events going on around him. Tsuna was reluctant to leave the safety of Lussuria's arms but he didn't want to be yelled at by the scary man so he stayed quiet.

"You 4 are going to handle living and daily arrangements for this brat, prepare a room, get him clothes and other shitty things kids need." Xanxus began to walk back to his office after giving his instructions but stopped and added as an afterthought. "Oh and make his room in my wing of the mansion, it's my fault he's here after all." He left it at that, both Lussuria and Squalo leaving as well since they had no experience in this type of thing.

Tsuna stood there with a slightly confused expression while tilting his head to the side, now that the scary looking man wasn't looking his way he felt like he could finally speak. He looked at one of the nice looking ladies "Umm…Where Papa an' Mama?" No one had the answer to that question and the 4 servants felt pity for the young boy, this environment wasn't made for children after all.

One of the maids crouched down to Tsuna's level and said in a soft voice. "I have no idea where they are, but that man with the spiky dark hair is letting you stay here, and that doesn't happen a lot."

Tsuna didn't understand some of those words but he knew the scary man was letting him stay in his house, his Mama and Papa had always told him to thank other people for doing nice things for him. So before the scary man turned the corner he cupped a hand around his mouth and quickly yelled after him "Than you s'ary man for letting me sthay here!"

The servants all held their breath in anticipation for their bosses' next action. In their world nobody, not even a child would outright call Xanxus 'scary' for it was common knowledge that his mother would always attempt to get the permanently-scowling male to look more approachable. Being called 'scary' by other people would be an insult to Xanxus' mother's teachings.

Xanxus slowly turned around and looked at Tsuna with a glare. Tsuna was oblivious to the danger just gave a hesitant smile and waved towards the man. "Oi brat, it's not 'scary man' it's Xanxus, and you should remember that." He said gruffly before turning the corner and going back to his office. _'Heh, he's not even afraid of me… interesting.'_

The servants let out the breath they had been holding in a sigh of relief, looks like Xanxus wouldn't hurt the kid over simple things that was a good sign. The maid who had been beside Tsuna stood up and held out her hand. "Well, what's your name?" She asked with a friendly smile.

Tsuna looked up at her and took the offered hand. "I'm Tsunayoshi! But my fre'nds call m' Tsuna!"

"Well Tsuna, let's go get your room ready! I'm Selene by the way" The two headed off in the opposite direction of where the assassins went. They weren't going to the work wing, but to the bedroom wing of the mansion. The other 3 servants quickly divided the other tasks amongst themselves, with one of the other maids going with Tsuna and Selene. The other two went about getting supplies for their new arrival.

* * *

**Soo umm yup.. there ya go..**

**Selene wont be a regular character... maybe a cameo once later on? but no big roles ha ha ha**

**Spelling mistakes when Tsuna was speaking are intentional**

**Answers to your reviews:**

**Anime0hero5: Updates will be irregular, could be one chapter every month, week or could even be two chapters in a day. All depends :P**** No other main characters I guess... but i'm going to try to fit in a lot of the cast as much as I can...**

**Foxluna: Well you'll see why they were after him in the first place later... They ignored Squalo cause their only target was Iemitsu at the moment... Shouldve probably explained it better my bad**

**TsunaMoe: Yup Parental!Varia all the way!**

**ElyonFrost: Wasnt planning on pairings... I could do some side ones if people would want that? and I guess at times Tsuna will be ooc...**


End file.
